Talk:Jabilo M'Benga
First name? So which is it to be: Geoffrey M'Benga from The IDIC Epidemic or Jabilo M'Benga from Harbinger? I'm not sure we have a clear case for naming the article for one but not the other. Thoughts? -- Captain MKB 00:57, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Well the name Jabilo has been used in a couple of more novels following the publication of Harbinger, including Summon the Thunder, Reap the Whirlwind, Open Secrets, Provenance of Shadows and The Fire and the Rose. The name was also used for the mirror M'Benga in "The Sorrows of Empire". So with the current process of using the commonly given name to the naming of the article, I'd say Jabilo has it. --The Doctor 07:37, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::But why does the article claim that his full name is "Jabilo Geoffrey M'Benga"? I thought Memory Beta is supposed to show the facts and not make stuff up to fix continuity errors. It's the same with "John Thomas Kyle" NetSpiker (talk) 14:14, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Contradiction? "Note: The events of The Vulcan Academy Murders and The IDIC Epidemic were contradicted by Harbinger and numerous novels and comics, so it could be assumed that M'Benga left the Enterprise and later accepted an offer to return."-- Not sure what the contradiction is (Other than the name?), but the events of both of these books were mentioned on page 311 of in a letter from M'Benga to Ezekiel Fisher. :The note seems to have been added by someone whose opinion of the Star Trek timeline differs from the regularly accepted chronology displayed here. -- Captain MKB 00:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Mentioned in Passing New to Memory Beta. What's the policy on characters being mentioned but not actually appearing? M'Benga is mentioned in the original series novel "My Enemy, My Ally", when Chapel tells Scotty that if there are casualties in the Romulan invasion of the ship, "M'Benga and I have to get out there and do something." :I'm not sure a one-line mention merits an inclusion in the article's "Biography" section, but the novel cancertainly be added to the "Appearances" section, with a note that says "mentioned only". - Bell'Orso (talk) 06:51, September 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Actually that would be a great addition to the biography section, he was mentioned as being called to participate in a mission. -- captainmike 69px 09:48, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :::From the quote above, it seems to me like the "mission" is still more of a hypothetical scenario at that point, but alright. I wasn't gonna stop anyone from adding the info in the first place, it's just that I myself wouldn't know how to work it into the article. So go ahead, Jim. Just remember to properly cite whatever information you add (look at the other paragraphs in the Biography section for examples of proper citations). Lastly, please remember that, on talk pages, it is required that you sign your comments with " - ~~~~" so that others can see at a glance who said what when, without having to go through the talk page's edit history. Thanks. - Bell'Orso (talk) 10:50, September 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::Thought I had--they must have gotten deleted when I was editing my question.Jim in NYC (talk) 04:11, September 28, 2017 (UTC)